Machines, such as, hydraulic excavators, hydraulic shovels, backhoe loaders and the like, are often required to perform different kinds of work on a work site. Therefore, different work tools, such as buckets, hammers, rippers, and grapples, may have to be engaged with an arm assembly (including for example, sticks and booms) of the machine. It is known that the process of removing one work tool from the arm assembly and replacing the work tool with a different work tool may be a time consuming and difficult process. Quick couplers have been employed to enable quick engagement of the stick and the work tool and the quick couplers do, to an extent, reduce effort required for removing the work tool and replacing it. However, such quick couplers add weight to the stick end and build up the stick height/length. As a result, the machine's capabilities may be compromised.
For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,805 B2 ('805 patent) describes an arm assembly for an excavator. The arm assembly of the '805 patent includes a quick coupler integrated into an arm member and an implement link member. The arm member includes a proximal end adapted for connection to an associated boom for pivoting movement about a transverse pivot axis, a distal end spaced from the proximal end along a first longitudinal axis, and a first recess defined in the distal end. The first recess is defined about a first transverse axis that lies parallel to the transverse pivot axis and includes an open mouth and a closed inner end. The implement link member includes: (i) a first end; and, (ii) a second end spaced from the first end along a second longitudinal axis and defining a second recess about a second transverse axis parallel to the first transverse axis. The second recess has an open mouth and a closed inner end, and the first and second recesses are adapted for respective receipt of first and second associated pins of an associated implement. One or more dude links maintain a fixed spacing between the recesses and capture at least one of the pins of the associated implement in its respective recess at all times. An additional lock member closes the mouth of at least one of the recesses after an associated pin is received therein.